


Perfect

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short and fluffy drabble, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lips touch; light and soft, like a paintbrush against a canvas.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my hella short Leo/Nico things.

Their lips touch; light and soft, like a paintbrush against a canvas. Chocolate eyes, full of fire and mischievous wonder stare into dark gray, full of shadows and darkness but hidden passion; so unlike each other but just so perfect together in the same sense. Nico inhales, Leo exhales. Leo inhales, Nico exhales. It's a pattern, developed over the countless months of sleeping together in pure content and comfort, each finding peace in a matching breathing pattern of their sleeping lover. It sticks, even in daylight, even after daily activities, they don't even have to try anymore. Their hands connect, fingers intertwine, and rest against their sides. Nico sighs in content, Leo snickers in joy. 

It's perfect, they note. 

They're perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip rip


End file.
